


America x England - Merry Christmas?

by Shikushou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Wish?, M/M, Smut, This Is No Longer Mild Smut!, Whip Cream Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikushou/pseuds/Shikushou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>America used to be such a vibrant little boy and an annoying teenage rebel, but he has grown into a man? What is going on!?</p><p>This is America x England (meaning America dominates).</p><p>*Warning - smut</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Whip Cream Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America used to be such a vibrant little boy and an annoying teenage rebel, but he has grown into a man? What is going on!?
> 
> This is America x England (meaning America dominates).
> 
> *Warning - smut

"What beautiful lights adorn the trees outside. Christmas really is a wonderful holiday." I sighed into my cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey and leaned back into my comfortable rocking chair. I remember my Christmas's with America and how we would sit around the fireplace and heat up chestnuts and drink hot cocoa. He was so adorable then, but has become stupid in the end.

"Japan really should stop encouraging America's superhero nonsense. Just take Switzerland's advice and bring out your own opinions. That way, you won't catch the contagious idiocy America is spreading around." I complained. It was true, though. America had some good ideas, but most of them sound so childish, I could dump my own tea in my own harbor. And I never waste tea!

"Yo! England! You drunk, bro?" America. UGH!

"What is it, you as*? It is seven below zero out there! Come inside!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Keep your voice down, the neighbors are sleeping! And why aren't you wearing more layers, Mama's not going to help you any more, you know. Learn to take more responsibility!"

America stepped into the house and took off his coat and scarf. He wiped his shoes on the carpet behind the door and took off his shoes.

"Yea, yea. Oh, hey! Can I have some of your hot cocoa? It is one of the only things you make that don't want to make me retreat into my room and hermit out my life." The b*stard sat on the couch.

"MAKE IT YOURSELF!"

"Sh. The neighbors are sleeping! Have you no self control, Iggy?" America's chuckles seemed to brighten the room. Then, he stopped.

I looked up at him with curiosity. What happened? His normally sparkling eyes narrowed and a small smirk played on his lips. His previously childish exterior faded into something different. I couldn't put my tounge on it, but I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Fine, I-I'll make the cocoa. Sit there." I hurried into the kitchen, his sudden change scared me.

I began taking out a pot and pour two mug fulls of milk into it. After turning on the heat, I began to stir slowly so that the milk does not harden (it has happened before, do not judge!). I went to take out the chocolate bars that I was going to melt and placed them in a small bowl. I took out another pot and boiled the water that I poured into it. Placing the bowl of chocolate pieces into the water, the chocolate began melting instantly. Once the milk boiled, I added the melted chocolate and continued stirring after turning off the heat under the water. Finally, I poured the drink into two cups and took out the whip cream.

As I held the whip cream, I accidentally pushed down on the little nozzle and broke it. Whip cream was flung everywhere, mostly on me, and I slid to the ground.

"What happened, Iggy?" America walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened. "What a mess."

His eyes narrowed again as he leaned down towards me and lifted my chin. America took one last look at me and licked the side of my face covered in whip cream. I gasped involuntarily at the action and struggled to get away, but America pinned me to the floor, holding my hands above my head with one of his hands, and cradled my thighs with his own, entrapping me. He breathed into my ear, bringing shivers to crawl up my spine and moved down to my neck. Kissing and suckling each piece of skin covered in whip cream, he gave another chuckle as I moaned.

I wriggled uncomfortably beneath him as he licked and sucked off all of the whip cream on my neck and collarbone, he came back up to my face and did the same. My green eyes, reddened cheeks, and parted lips were all his since I couldn't do anything about it. America pushed his lips onto mine and I leaned into the kiss from my position on the floor. He genuinely smiled as he licked my bottom lip for entrance. I granted permission and he quickly maneuvered his tongue in my mouth, leaving me a vulnerable and moaning mess.

America finally got off of me wearing a triumphant smile. He released my hands and took a look at my panting form.

"If you're not careful, Iggy, I might not leave after only eating the whip cream. Thanks for the cocoa, by the way. I got a meeting with the commie bastard about Alaska, so I'll see you in a couple hours. Wait for me, okay?"

He leaned down, again, by my ear and whispered so seductively. "We aren't finished here."

I was left on a ground of whip cream, messy clothing, panting and exhausted by the emotional action. That was America? I thought about that for a while as I got up and cleaned the kitchen. When a picture of America dominating and lusting over me like before came into my mind, my face was on fire and my knees grew weak. I only had several hours of relaxation before America came back, so I finished my cleaning, grabbed my hot cocoa, and watched Doctor Who.

I don't know if this was exactly what I wanted for Christmas, but I was glad to receive it anyway. I looked outside and saw Finland riding through the night on his sleigh.

This really is a merry Christmas, right?

To be continued . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I want to continue this, but I will if you give me a cookie!
> 
> Honestly, if you want it, I will write it.
> 
> Scout's honor. (I was never a scout, though. Oh well!)


	2. It's Too Warm On A Christmas Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America comes back to England's house. What will take place tonight? Read to find out! 
> 
> *Warning- To those who have anemia, beware for the content causes nosebleeds. In all honesty, if you cannot handle sexual content, please refrain from reading!

It was around 11 o’clock when America came back and I wasn’t very enthusiastic to let him in. I mean, my heart was pounding and my nerves were a mess. America pounded on the door.

“Hey, Iggy! Open the door! It’s so damn cold out here!’ To hell with you, America.

I walked towards the door and hesitantly turned the knob. Before I could push the door open, America glomped me to the ground, the snow coming in.

“You git! The snow is coming in and I am soaked. Get off!” So much for the “Grown Up” America.

America got off and closed the door before helping me to my feet. Of course, that is what I thought he was doing, but he held me in an embrace and kissed my forehead. I blushed and turned my head in embarrassment. 

“Why don’t we take a bath together? I’ll help you strip.” America mumbled in my hair. Where did he get all that damn confidence!?

I struggled in his arms as he picked me up and started to walk towards the bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and pulled off my wool vest. My T-shirt was next and America managed to take off his own shirt, too. 

“America! What are you doing!? I could undress myself!” I said, gasping as he brought his head down to my collarbone again and sucked. That would leave a mark. Ugh.

“One more peep out of you and I will punish, understood? I am just stripping you of your clothes.” America said that as though it were the most innocent thing in the world.

He shed off his pants, socks, and took off his glasses. America’s blue eyes gleamed in the dark and took my breath away. He nuzzled into my neck.

“I would take you here and now, but I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold. You can look forward to it after the bath.”

I looked down and noticed that he took everything off, including my boxers. My face heated up as I sat upright and pulled my knees towards me. I frowned at him and he just chuckled again. It truly was an assuring chuckle. America left me to go to the bathroom and I heard the water turn on and saw steam leaving the room. America came out of the room and carried me to the tub. I stepped into the hot water as he stripped out of his boxers and stepped in with me. The tub was small, so our legs were entangled. I tried to reposition myself in the water and heard a groan from America.

“Are you f*cking kidding me?” America looked straight into my eyes before pulling me towards him. 

He took my hand and placed it on something hard in the water. It was long and thick and . . . pulsing? Oh G*D.

“Uhm, America, what are you doing?” I turned my head and wriggled in his grip. He pulled me into his lap with me facing him as he sucked on nipple.

I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. America wrapped his arms around me which left me on my knees and him sitting between my legs. That is when I noticed how tall he was compared to me and how big his muscles were. He continued down my abdomen and stopped just above the water line.

“Let’s finish on the bed.” He, once again, left the tub and carried me with him.

He threw me onto the bed and towered over me, hands roaming my body. America started where he left off in the tub and reached my hardness. He took me into his mouth and sucked as I arched into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip of my cock and his hands were prying at my anus. America stopped the ministrations and kissed me deeply before grabbing a condom and lube from his coat on the floor. He put the condom on his large cock and I let out a shaky breath.

“Wait, America! I can’t!”

“Why? What’s wrong?” America looked concerned. That made me feel a little guilty.

“I am scared.” I mumbled. He laughed and placed a light kiss on my lips.

“You know that I really love you, right Iggy? I would never do anything to hurt you. We will take this nice and slow, okay?” 

I nodded as he went back to lubing his dick. He put some of the liquid on his hand and rubbed my anus with it, trying to insert a finger. I tightened around the intruder, holding my breath as I grabbed the sheets around me. My back arched into the finger. Just as I got used to one finger, he put in another one that sent me wriggling beneath him. He inserted a third and that is when the pain came.

“No! It hurts!” I turned my head to the pillow next to me, covered my mouth, and shed a few tears.

America kept his fingers there as he used his other hand to stroke my cheek and place fluttering kisses on my chest. I calmed down a bit and and America began thrusting his fingers in and out. I gasped loudly and moaned as he continued. The growth of my own hardness became unbearable as my hips moved with his fingers. He suddenly took them out and I let out a muffled protesting groan. 

“Don’t worry. The real thing is right here.” America whispered seductively into my ear.

He positioned himself at my entrance with me on my back and I felt the tip of his cock spreading me as he pushed in. The girth was massive and I had to swallow my screams. America suddenly pushed the rest of the way in and I couldn’t hold back as I screamed in pain.

“It’s over now. Sh. I am all the way in, the pain will subside in a little while. Tell me when to move okay?”

“Mm. Okay.” I tried to say.

I could see America’s discomfort as he tried to keep himself still. His eyes were shut in concentration and his hands gripped the sheets at the side of my head. I tugged lightly on his left arm and he opened his eyes to look at me.

“I think I am okay now. Just, please, be gentle.” He kissed me passionately and began thrusting his hips slowly.

It hurt at first, but then a wave of pleasure hit me as I began to moan again. With this, America picked up his pace and hit my prostate. I gasped and screamed into the pillow by my head. America’s groans were loud and manly, causing my cock to twitch. He picked up the pace and I stroked my cock.

“I am cumming!” I panted heavily. America quickened his thrusts and aimed at my prostate. He hit it over and over again sending me closer to the edge.

“Me too!” America groaned as he went at an inhuman speed. 

The pressure was building up fast and America’s movements became those of desperation. He gave me a final kiss before I orgasmed. 

“America!”

Several pumps of his cock on my ass later, America came and let out an erotic groan. The condom grew in size in my ass as he pulled out and fell on top of me. 

“I love you, England. I really do.”

“I know, you wanker. I love you too.”

“Can you go another round?” America asked, his eyes narrowing like before.

I pulled him down to me and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss and licked my bottom lip for entrance. I opened my mouth and America’s tongue explored every nook and cranny. When we were finally out of breath, I looked up at him.

“I guess I could go for Round #2. Of course, after a thorough rest.” America laughed as he embrace me. 

America pulled me on top of him and held me to his body. He was warm and so comfortable that I just slept in his arms as he pulled the sheets over us. He kissed my shoulder blades and I just laid there. After a few moments, America’s small snoring was heard. I took his invitation and slept on top of him. 

This truly was a great Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the cookies! They were great! I hope that this chapter was okay. I felt weird writing this, but I just thought that it would have turned into s*x if this were a true story. It was also my first time writing a s*x scene, so forgive me for rotting your brains. 
> 
> I am also losing ideas on what Hetalia pairings. If you give me a pairing, I will dedicate that piece to you! They will all fall under the same story. Also, if you have a specific theme you want to have the pairings in, just let me know and I will see what I can do!
> 
> Don't forget to give me cookies!


End file.
